Somewhere I Belong
by Jax vortex
Summary: It's six months after Xana's son was defeated and Jeremie has gone to New York, While posting her letter to him Aelita meets Yami again and it gets her thinking who he really is... Rated Teen for possible fluffiness later on.
1. It's Ancient History

**Somewhere I Belong**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code lyoko or Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park but I do own this fanfic! SO DON'T SUE!

Chapter One: It's Ancient History… 

She stared out of the window, sun beaming through the panels of sparkling glass, she reflected on the turnouts of everything that had happened. How the dark one and Jeremie had defeated the even darker one. How her parent's program was burned in that tragic fire. How she and Jeremie had shared those happy days, six months ago…

"Dear Jeremie…"

That was when the door slowly opened and an asian girl walked in, "Whatcha doin'? Writing another letter to him?" "Yeah." She replied, "It has been six months already." "Aw… writing a letter to your sweetheart?" She giggled then stopped abruptly, "Has it really been that long? It seems like only yesterday that Jeremie had to leave to go to NY." "I wonder what he is doing now? Flirting with some girls I bet…"

The first girl gasped, "You… You really think so?" "Nah, I'm just messing with you Aelita, I'm sure he'll stay faithful to you." Aelita smiled, "Thanks Yumi. And one more thing…" She stood up, "You ever say that again and I'll make sure you never speak again. Comprende?" She said without changing her expression at all. Yumi just nodded and backed away slowly out of the room, I _So out of character…_ /I She thought, i _I wonder what's bugging her…_ /i 

"Anyway… Dear Jeremie, not much has changed since you've been gone, the three of us have been hanging around at Yumi's a lot more often, but only because it has been raining day in and day out. Today is one exception. Who ever heard of Sun during the middle of January? Too bad you had to miss Christmas and New Year but hopefully you'll be back for this year. By the way, why haven't you been writing? I haven't heard from you in ages! Changing the subject… School… well same old same old, Theo has been trying to put moves on me but I've seen right through him every time. Sissy is very quiet now… strangely I've had no trouble from her at all. I have been so bored during winter vacation and miss you lots. Please write back soon!"

Aelita stopped for a second to think of how to end the letter…

"Lots of Love Aelita." She placed three kisses on it and put it in the envelope.

Aelita walked down the stairs and to the front door, "Hey Yumi, where's the post office?" "Head left, it's right around the corner." "Ok thanks!" She said and ran around to the letterbox. She slid the letter in and started to walk off.

"That letter going to Jeremie?" Aelita turned around slowly.

A boy clothed in black was perched on the letterbox, "Well? Is it?" "Why do you want to know?" "Curiousity, I know the cat it almost killed but that's besides the point." Aelita stared at him strangely, "Who are you anyway? Yami isn't your real name, I'm sure of that." "Ah, but are you sure of that?" He smirked, "Who… or what are you then?" Aelita asked, "A traveller, who's past is long forgotten. You?"

Aelita blinked, "You are a really strange person, what is your connection to us and Xana?" "What is your connection to Xana?" "I'm from the same world. That's what! But I asked you first!" "You sure about that?" She paused, "Yes I am! Now stop trying to confuse me! It won't work!" "Confuse you? Confuse who? What are you talking about?" She spun around in annoyance, "I don't know who you are but…" She stopped, Yami had dissapeared…

Yay! I am back! This series should clear up a lot of the things that were left unanswered in the last series'; 'Breaking the Habit' and 'Numb', Keep reading and always… REVIEW!


	2. Remeetings

**Somewhere I Belong**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code lyoko or Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park but I do own this fanfic! SO DON'T SUE!

Chapter Two: Re-meetings… 

"I wonder if she will even remember me…" "Of course she will, she isn't your girlfriend for nothing eh?" "Yeah I suppose you are right… girlfriend?"

Aelita sat at her desk like she had for the last few hours, because the others were busy today she had nothing to do. Resting her head on the keyboard she dreamed about when she last saw Jeremie and tumbled into a deep sleep…

Jeremie slowly stepped up onto the plane, "Bye Aelita, see you in a couple of months." "Jeremie…" Jeremie turned to Aelita, "Come back soon." She placed a kiss on his cheek. He smiled and got onto the plane and it took off to America. A bell rang…

Aelita slowly raised her head, the bell rang again. _Someone at the door, Yumi's parents I suppose… at least I'll have someone to keep me company…_She got out of her chair and speedily went to answer the door, who she thought would be there, however, was not there.

A flash issued, then she was gone with a scream, but without a trace…

Meanwhile Odd was at Kadic Summer School, he had failed on his exams, fortunately this time around he had taken Ulrich's advice and had actually revised for the exam, this time around he had aced it. He leaned back in his chair and gazed out of the window, a plane was coming into landing from the cloudless blue skies. _I remember when Jeremie left and Aelita got herself into a state over it, when he first told her that he was going to America and she didn't even know what America was… so naïve…uh… what does naïve mean anyway?_

Yumi and Ulrich had summer jobs, both were working at the same place, Sakura house; a Japanese restaurant.

A dark figure entered the house, he sat down at a table, "Hey, how about some service over here?" He smiled, Yumi walked over, slightly afraid, "Oh, it's you, Yumi… and would you look at that? Ulrich too! It's been months since I last saw you two!" "What do you want Yami?" Yumi banged on the table, Yami was the dark, evil looking type and despite the fact that he had saved their lives on various occasions Yumi still didn't trust him. Ulrich felt the same way.

"What? A guy can't walk in and order some good food? You'll lose business!" He smiled, "So about this food…"

Yami finished his meal several minutes later, Ulrich had been sat down next to him keeping an eye on him incase he did anything. "What's with the cold treatment? What did I do to deserve the S.W.A.T. team on me?" "Nothing, I just don't feel safe with you around, I don't know who you are… who are you anyway?" "I guess I shouldn't stay for longer than I should…" Leaves surrounded him and burst open in a whirlwind, he was gone…

"Yeah… like you'll ever know who I am…"


	3. Dark One

**Somewhere I Belong**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code lyoko, Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park or Naruto but I do own this fanfic! SO DON'T SUE!

Chapter Three: Dark One 

Dark clouds formed in the once peaceful and cloudless skies. After some time passed rain began to fall. Heavy rain.

Aelita slowly raised her head, the bell rang again. _Someone at the door, Yumi's parents I suppose… at least I'll have someone to keep me company…_She got out of her chair and speedily went to answer the door, who she thought would be there, however, was not there.

Lightning Flashed and she screamed in delight, "JEREMIE!" She leapt forwards into his arms, "Jeremie! You came to visit!" Her eyes suddenly flashed open and she jumped back. _Something isn't right… He's so quiet and this isn't really his type of entrance… _

"Who are you?" She yelled, "Why do you look like Jeremie?" "I am Jeremie." The dark figure replied creepily, "Don't you recognize me?" Aelita smirked, "You can't fool me! You are not Jeremie! You are different!" "How so? I look like him, I talk like him, am I not him?" "No! Jeremie is kind and loving and caring… you are just a shell of his appearance, a shell of his negative side!" "Heh… heh… I assure you I am Jeremie… but not as you would know him!" The figure leapt forwards and rushed Aelita, knocking her off he feet, her world went dark…

She awoke in a pitch black place, she couldn't see her own hands. "What the…? Where am I?" "A place that is neither here, nor there." Aelita blinked after hearing that statement, what was he talking about? And just about where was he in the room? His voice seemed to be coming from everywhere. "It is a place between dimensions, a place between white and black, light and darkness, life and death." He said the last bit slowly, in hope that it would scare her. "Enjoy your stay here, you won't be here too long." "Care to tell me your plans before you leave mister super villain?" "No, I've seen too many James Bond films to know how that turns out." "Then could you at least tell me who you are?" This wasn't like Aelita, she didn't usually ask so many questions…

"YOU! YOU'RE NOT-" "Surprise!" Aelita whipped her hand out from behind her back and threw down a smoke bomb, then the light flickered on, they were in a basement and the switch to the lights has been hit with a couple of shurikens, "Hah! Like I would let you hurt me- I mean her!" Aelita smirked and ripped off her face – a mask! It was Yami all along!

"Who are you? And what business do you have with her?" The dark figure shouted, "She is very important to me, if she winds up dead then you will befall the same fate. Get the point?" Yami drew his sword and pointed it to the dark figure's chin, "Yami… it has been a while. Now that I get a good look at you I recognize you very well. The long dark coat, the short sword, the jet black hair… it sets the scene for a gothic style movie… wouldn't you agree?" "Yeah, I suppose so."

"Well in that case… let blood fall from the skies!" He skidded backwards and rushed Yami just like he had done Aelita, Yami jumped and threw down a shuriken, "This has just begun, don't try to end it dark one!" He swung his sword and landed a direct blow, "Heh… suppose I'm too strong for- What the!" The dark figure exploded into smoke, "A replacement?" His eyes darted upwards just as a punch was landed on his cheek and he was sent spiraling into the ground, "Augh…" "Enough for you? How about this!" He drew back his hand and drew a sword out, in seconds they were at it again, metal clashing but neither landing any hits, they drew back again.

_He's strong… too strong… I might just have my ace left though…_Yami Smirked, "Time to finish this…" "I agree…" The two darted at each other and Yami cocked back his hand, "LIGHTNING EDGE!" His hand flashed like lightning, "I'm putting everything I got into this move, you're through! YEAAAAHHH!" He sliced right through the body of the dark figure and Yami spun around to see his actual damage done to his opponent, he gasped in horror, the dark figure was smoking where the hole was and the smoke was fixing the damage done. "No… I destroyed you! It isn't possible! You cannot be!" Yami realized time was up, "This isn't good…" He threw down a smoke bomb. When the smoke cleared Yami had disappeared.

Aelita woke up at her desk, "Yumi… I just had the weirdest dream…" "Don't worry Aelita, it's over now."


End file.
